The present invention relates to a solenoid control circuit and, more specifically, to a solenoid control circuit which may be used with either a first solenoid requiring a relatively large holding current or a second solenoid requiring a relatively small holding current.
A known apparatus utilizes divert gates to direct sheet material articles toward receiving locations. The divert gates are moved between actuated and unactuated positions by solenoids. The solenoids used with the divert gates may be obtained from different manufacturers and have different electrical characteristics. Even though the solenoids used with the divert gates may have different electrical characteristics, it would be advantageous to be able to use the same solenoid control circuitry to control the operation of the solenoids.